Friends With the Enemy
by Holla148
Summary: Superhero AU. What do you do when you wind friends with your enemy? And you're the only one who knows. *NO SLASH* only friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! So, this is my first Fanfiction ever, as well as on this site, so if the formatting and everything is funky, I'm sorry. Anyway, I've been trying to come up with something to actually write for a while now, and I was finally able to find a prompt that I like! If anyone has anything they would like me to write I'll be taking requests :) Feel free to PM me about that anytime, however, there are certain things I will not do, such as M rated things. Sorry.**

 **Warnings: NONE :D And in case anyone is wondering, this will NOT be slash. It's friendship because friendship is such a nice thing isn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters.**

Leo groaned and fell heavily onto his bed. His _new_ bed. As of today he would be staying in this small, cramped dorm for, like, three years. And to top it off, it wasn't even for anything important! Just stupid high school. Well... it was a boarding school really. Yes, he was a "delinquent." Whatever.

At least he would be getting a roommate. Maybe they could even be friends after Leo annoyed the heck out of him. Truthfully he was a little worried, what with the whole 'secret identity' thing going on and all, but he figured he could handle it. He _already_ had a whole slew of excuses made up: ' _sorry man, had to go do some laundry!_ ' ' _where have I been? Oh you know, just takin' a walk._ ' Maybe, ' _so very sorry Brotein. Teacher held me up all day to help in the library._ ' Yeah, he had it down.

So, why did he need these excuses you may ask? What's this about a secret identity? Well if you haven't guessed by now, Leo Valdez, the smoking hot bad-boy supreme, was a super-villain. Hah, you thought it was gonna be superhero didn't you? Sorry. Its already been stated that Leo is a delinquent, right? Yep, that's Leo. The infamous Heatwave. Arch nemesis: Mr. Electro, the extremely good looking and talented hero. Or so everyone said. Heatwave would blast white hot flames in his general direction, while Electro would attempt to zap the masked Latino with his righteous lightning, or whatever. It was a fun time.

Really Leo wasn't a bad guy, this was just the way things had turned out for him. And he didn't really remember when, but this guy had shown up. Instead of making Leo feel angry or bad or something, it actually made him feel pretty good. It made him feel important. As a guy with pretty much nothing as his in his life, this Mr. Electro-who quite literally beat his butt every week- was a constant, and therefore important to Leo. Every villain needed their superhero, just like every superhero needed their villain. And to actually have someone who cared about him, (even if it was to stop him from robbing a bank every Tuesday) it made Leo feel more important than he had in a while.

Leo jerked up quickly as the door to the dorm was swiftly opened, to reveal a tall guy with short blonde hair, and striking icy blue eyes. He was lean and muscular, wearing a tight grey shirt that really defined said muscles. Other than that he wore dark colored jeans and shoes, specifically of the converse brand. His roommate (he was guessing) looked strikingly familiar, but Leo just pushed it to the back of his mind, figuring it was just dejavu or something.

"Heya, whats your name?" Leo asked, grinning. He bounced to his feet off the bed, making his way towards his roommate. It didn't take very long.

The guy had his hands full, carrying up all of his luggage by himself. Leo had to do the same, but he had made several trips instead of bringing it all up at once. The guy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and literally just dropped the bags on the ground.

"Jason Grace. And you are Leo Valdez I presume?" He replied in a stony voice, eyeing Leo warily. Well, this guy seemed like he was going to be tough to break.

"Yessir. Or if you want you can call me Mr. Mcschizzle Bad Boy Supreme. Either one."

Jason just lifted his eyebrow again, as Leo stuck out his hand. Jason reached forward slowly and hesitantly, as if Leo was going to explode at any minute. Who knows, maybe he would. It's bound to happen one of these days. Leo reached forward the last couple of centimeters, probably grinning like a maniac. As soon as the two boys hands connected Leo felt a small, yet slightly painful jolt in his hand. Instinctively he pulled away.

"Wow Sparky, build up a bit of electricity on the way up here?" He asked jokingly, rubbing his hand. Honestly Leo was used to way more, (ahem, Mr. Electro) but hey, those little shocks are pretty shocking.

"Sorry... that happens sometimes," the blonde in front of him mumbled, bending down to take his bags over to the closet and unpack. Wait. Was he blushing? No way! Upon first impressions, Leo had totally thought this guy was just gonna be a butt-hole.

Leo crept up behind Jason until he was leaning right over his shoulder. The buffoon still hadn't noticed and Leo watched him take his neatly folded clothes out of his suitcase, and ever so delicately put them into a drawer. Leo looked over to his closet, where he had pretty much thrown everything into. For a moment the Latino wondered if he should feel embarrassed about it, but then... nah. It was easier that way. Leo moved away and back to his bed, where he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"So, why are you here? You look like a normal, law abiding citizen for the most part," Leo asked, trying and failing to start up a conversation when Jason just glared back at him.

"That's none of your business," he stated.

Leo held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I asked."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, it's just... I don't like giving out information easily." He murmured.

Leo watched Jason like a hawk as the stony gaze landed on him again, a small frown gracing(HEH) the teens lips. He was definitely interesting, Leo would admit that. There was something about the stoic teen before him that Leo just couldn't shake off. He wanted to make this guy his friend. That sounded kind of creepy, but it was true. It was also very sudden, but Leo almost felt as if he had known Jason for a while. Isn't that a sign or something? As Jason began shifting uncomfortably under Leo's dark gaze, the curly haired boy decided that if he couldn't get this guy to be his friend by the end of the year, then he was most definitely not worth the title Mr. Mcschizzle Bad-boy Supreme.

 **(A/N) Please tell me what you guys think, it would be really helpful! I don't write much, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll be updating based on response (sorry, I know that's lame...) but it's just because I don't want to take too long updating if people actually like it. I'm a REALLY BAD procrastinator, but I'm trying to get better. Thank you!**

 **~Holla**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Hey! I know this is a bit quick, but I got a couple reviews, and they just made me so happy that I had to start writing again xD. If you don't like long A/N's then I'm sorry about this, but I do like to be able to get extra info out. You don't HAVE to read these, but it is nice when you do!**

 **Warnings: Some violence, not much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. Or Goodwill.**

Jason aka Mr. Electro was out doing his nightly rounds on Tuesday. He had managed to make up the excuse that he had some friends to meet that night, and slipped away from his new, highly energetic, roommate. Jason really didn't know what to think of this guy. Sometimes he was actually funny and nice, like when he fixed Jason's laptop yesterday. Then other times he was flat out creepy and a bit obnoxious. Like when he woke Jason up at 2:00 in the morning last Friday because he blew up one of his many gadgets.

They had only actually been roommates for about a week now, and Jason was feeling a bit nervous, but also excited at the prospect of sharing a room with this teen for the next couple of years. Nervous because he didn't want to get blown up, and excited because this guy was just so full of life. It was a little difficult not to feel happier around him.

As for being a superhero and all, the blue eyed teen wasn't really worried. For the most part Leo seemed like a normal, happy guy. Well... other than the fact that he was at that school for being a juvenile delinquent. Also, Jason didn't ever have anything suspicious on him. He kept his costume back at the Headquarters, and the ambrosia at the med bay helped with any burns or cuts he may contract.

As Jason crouched on a random roof, he shivered a bit due to a cool draft. Tonight was chilly and dry, perfect for Jason's lightning. The stars above shone brightly, swirling patterns of small white sparks, and the trees around made a rustling noise as the wind blew through them. The world seemed to be coated in a dark blue haze and it was oddly calming, at least to him. Other than the trees rustling, the only sound that could be heard was the quiet chirping of grasshoppers, and the faint buzzing of TVs as they ran late into the night. It wasn't always this calm out at night, but Jason was out at the edge of town, where the houses grew sparser.

Jason jumped as the communicator clipped to his belt began to make a loud beeping noise. He fumbled with it for a second before managing to hit the button that would pick the call up.

"Your buddy, Heatwave, is up to it again." Came a silky feminine voice from the other side. She sounded almost bored and Jason guessed that her own villain rival had already been beat that night.

"Alright, be right over, thanks Beauty Queen." Jason replied, holding the small circular device up to his mouth. Putting it down, Jason lifted himself up into the air, climbing the wind like stairs. It was one of the most amazing things, to fly. Well, it wasn't really flying... but it was? Pretty much Jason could just run on the wind and drafts. It was a great advantage while fighting.

When Jason made it to Heatwave (he got the coordinates from Beauty Queen) he was just in time to see the fire-bender make his way out of the bank with a large bag of what was probably money. Jason set his mouth into a grim line. Heatwave always did this, and really only managed to beat him once, (Ok, it's impossible for Jason to whoop his butt every single time, cut him some slack.) why did he keep trying? Really Jason knew he would be disappointed if Heatwave decided to quit though.

Jason flew down to land behind an unsuspecting Heatwave, as the other teen began stuffing the bag into small (probably stolen) car. There were already three bags in there, and they seemed to be Kroger recyclable Paper bags. Jason rolled his eyes. He just needed to get this over with. Raising both hands into the air he prepared to shock the living daylights out of his enemy, when something connected hard with his jaw. Jason stumbled back a few steps, rubbing at his face. He looked up at Heatwave who had turned around and was scowling at him. Or maybe smirking. It was too dark to tell. Anyway... how was this guy so fast?!

"Thought you could sneak up on me huh, _que poco turd_?" Heatwave growled, a hint of humor in his voice.

Jason grit his teeth. He hated it when this guy spoke Spanish to him. Was he just called a turd? Or was that Spanish as well? Jason shook his head and got into a fighting stance. His jaw still smarted from where he had been punched, but he shook it off. Raising his hands again Jason shot blinding hot lightning out from his palms, sending a tingling sensation up his arms. Heatwave rolled out up the way, only getting nicked a bit on the arm. Jason continued with his onslaught, trying his best to follow the scrawny teen wherever he dodged to.

At the same time, Heatwave sent maybe twenty fireballs his way. Jason managed to dodge them all until a surprise ball flew right above his head, singing his hair. It didn't hurt, but Jason hissed a how close the attack was. He stopped spewing lightning, opting to come up with a better plan. Flying up into the air, Jason decided to try something new that he had been working on. He began waving his hands around, as if conjuring something, (which he was) when again a large fireball came blasting toward his shoulder.

Jason moved to the side to dodge it, but cried out in shock as the ball made contact with his upper arm. At first Jason didn't feel anything until a few seconds later when the pain came full force. Jason grunted, his eyes watering and tried to keep up what he was doing. He looked down at his arm. Thank goodness it wasn't on fire or anything, but it did look pretty nasty.

Looking away and trying not to think about it, Jason finished up what he was doing. Out from a small cloud above the smaller male, came a wispy, dusty looking tunnel. As the small tornado touched to the ground it slowly grew in size until it was a tad larger than Heatwave. Said villains eyes widened visibly, even from so far away and Jason smirked slightly. When the tornado moved threateningly closer to him, Heatwave apparently decided he had had enough for one night, and in a puff of smoke, was gone.

Jason kept the Tornado around for just a bit longer before allowing it to dissipate. Afterwards he carried all of the bags back to the bank and dropped them off. Done for the night, Jason decided to walk back to Headquarters, mostly keeping to the shadows in case of any insane night-owl fangirls waiting for a glimpse of him. Hey, it had happened.

The blonde walked through the front door of what seemed to be a Goodwill store and turned to go through the 'Employees Only' door. Inside was a small closet of sorts meant for a janitor. He pushed aside a small dirty painting and clicked on the door that would lead him down in an elevator. When the doors opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, with uneven choppy hair, Jason stiffened a little in surprise.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

"I tracked you... but that doesn't matter!" The girl shouted. She looked pretty grumpy until her eyes landed on Jason's arm. Her eyes widened drastically, "JASON YOUR ARM!" She screeched.

Jason rolled his eyes for probably the tenth time that night. Honestly this kind of stuff happened every time, why did she always react like he was going to die? She knew he was dealing with a fire-bender, and he got burnt often.

"It's fine, it's fine," he grumbled, swatting her hands away. He stopped when he saw her glare.

"We're going to the med bay right now." She threatened, before grabbing his good arm and dragging him away.

They walked down hallways a bit before finally coming to the entrance to the med bay. It didn't have any doors for when heroes needed to be rushed in quickly, so they just walked right on in. At the front desk man with blonde hair and a very tan complexion stood leafing through some files. He wore doctor scrubs and his blue eyes shone brightly, not icy like Jason's.

"Will, Jason hurt himself again." Beauty Queen complained, pushing the taller boy in front of her. Will looked up from what he was doing and flashed a super white, extremely charming smile.

"Alright, I'll go get some ambrosia." He replied, setting down the file he was holding and turning to leave. When he came back, Will was holding a vile of yellowish liquid. In case you were wondering about the ambrosia, it was made specifically by scientists to help heroes when injured. It usually tasted good to everyone, and worked pretty efficiently, so they kept it around.

Downing the liquid in one go, Jason immediately began to feel better as the medicine took it's affect. While that happened, Will managed to bandage up Jason's arm, just in case.

"Be sure to put ice on it when you get home, and don't take very hot showers or it'll hurt even worse." Will ordered, finishing the bandage.

"I know, you tell me every time." Jason chuckled.

When he finally got home Jason went straight to bed. It seemed Leo was already asleep, which was strange for him, considering he stayed up until about four normally. It was 3:23 currently. Jason shrugged his shoulders. Maybe Leo was feeling sick.

As soon as he laid down in his bed Jason was on the brink of sleep. He sighed. He was going to be so tired tomorrow.

 **(A/N) Sorry that was so boring lol, hopefully the next chapters won't be. Also about the alternating POV's, if you guys want me to just focus on one of them then that's fine, tell me. If not I'll continue like that. Tell me what you think, it makes me really happy!**

 **~Holla**


End file.
